


Queen Mina's first Fanfiction

by Drake_DiAngelo



Category: Queen Mina - Fandom
Genre: Hail queen Mina, Hailmina, International Fanworks Day 2017, our fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_DiAngelo/pseuds/Drake_DiAngelo
Summary: where we created a fandom on a chat box and this was the unplanned, random fanfic we came up with.I didn't edit out the side conversations/comments so you just have to read around them like we did while writing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen Mina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen+Mina).



> this was as much of the story as I could copy. While reading through it I realized something: it makes no sense. It made sense while we were writing it, but it seems totally random and confusing now.  
> I'm sorry to the people's usernames I didn't get. some weren't working, and I didn't have everyone. If you want yours, be sure to comment.

KittyEden: i'm in LOVE

Mina: Yes my people

Reneia: I WILL SACRIFICE MY LIFE

Jaymii: I will stand by your side!!!

Mina: you shall aide me in this battle

Jenniferg2: * Suddenly, flames burn the kingdom*

Sofie: MINA

Keda: *collapses*

Jaymii: No!!

MystpopGIRL; http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/21976451?sh...

Doctor_Simmons; I'm a doctor

Celina R.: We will let no harm come to you!

Jenniferg2; * Bombs detonate and explode the villages*

Redranger: Bring the water benders

KittyEden: does this kingdom have a name???

Jasmine: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hailMina... this is the collection

Mina: *USES MAGIC POWERS TO STOP THE FIRE*

Doctor_Simmons: *uses magic to ward off flames and protect the queen*

Juro: The Kingdom of Mina

Mina: *USES SHIELDS TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE*

ToastNoot: I wish to marry the queen, but i am afraid of what she will say

Jenniferg2: * Breaks google*

Mariana: *evacuates people*

Juro: NO WAIT sorry, Queendom 

ToastNoot: NOOOOOOOOO

Doctor_Simmons: *casts protection ward around the queen and herself*

Jenniferg2: *gasp*

Sofie: hahhahahah

Mina: RIP *straight face*

Jenniferg2: Are you really...

ToastNoot: NOOOOOOOOO

Sofie: NOOOOOOO

Doctor_Simmons: *qalks to her* my queen, I can't let her die

MystpopGIRL: eats an apple*

Reneia: I have failed

Jenniferg2: That much of an IDIOT!?!

MystpopGIRL: we did it guys

ToastNoot: I LOVED HER

Celina R.: The queen needn't have gotten her hands dirty

MystpopGIRL: wait

Sofie: MY LOVE

Jaymii: How is the Queen?

Mina: OH PLEASE

MystpopGIRL: there is more

Doctor_Simmons: She'll live

Redranger: More!!

Mariana: *gasp*more!

Mina: JEALOUSY DOESNT MAKE A LADY

Jaymii: Good

MystpopGIRL: she will live

Sofie: thank mina

Jenniferg2: I can't die.

Mina: OR QUEEN I SHOULD SAY

Sofie: rip

Jenniferg2: I can't feel a thing.

Celina R.: Wow

Bee: Our queen is our saviour

Jenniferg2: Pain doesn't even occur to me.

Redranger: Why did you do this? WHY?!

Sofie: hail\

Mariana: the chosen one

ToastNoot: IS sofie our new queen?

MystpopGIRL: all hail queen mina

Jaymii: Evil!!! Monster!! Jennifer!!

KittyEden: no????

Celina R.: Jennifer must be a robot. *disables circuits*

Sofie: HAIL

Mina: Well you are fighting me from a virtual computer soo

KittyEden: Mina will never die

Doctor_Simmons: *casually creates a forcefully around jennifer*

Mina: IM STILL ALIVE

Sofie: MINA

Jenniferg2: Ever since YOU came down from your throne and claimed your people...

ToastNoot: MY LOVE

MystpopGIRL: sophie is the princess prophet

KittyEden: not in our hearts!

Sofie: YEA *SOFIE

Reneia : MINA YOURE ALIVE

ToastNoot: SHE LIVES

Bee: The queen lives!

Jaymii: She’s Alive!!

Jenniferg2: *teleports in front of queen*

Mina: IVE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME

Sofie: she has risen!

Mina: *STABS*

Doctor_Simmons: My queen, I must go. It is getting late. Please, do not Start another fight without a healer

Juro: Wait, if Jennifer is a robot... then we've found the culprit of all the "Hey! Will you try my new video game..?" messages on tumblr...

Sofie: BYE

Mina: No my Doctor!

KittyEden: tru

Redranger: Bye doc

Mina: Join us in the fic please!

Juro: byeeee

Doctor_Simmons: I will see you in the comments

ToastNoot: GOODBYE FAIR DOCTOR

Mariana: bye doc!

Jenniferg2 You honestly think that your PATHETIC excuses will actually solve anything?!

Rose S.- has entered the room  
Doctor_Simmons- has left the room

Celina R.  
Summary  
Mina is Queen  
Sofie may be the Princess.  
Jennifer is trying to take over the chat  
Toast is blissfully in love with Jenn

Jenniferg2: YOU did this to me

Bee: Of course Juro! I've been ruined with those messages daily!

Jenniferg2: "Mina"

Mina: Redranger i read your comment and instantly thought of bugs bunny

Jasmine: returned to say one thing

Keda: My brothers and sisters.................I must depart.....The battle has been won..........Tell me if the queen shall live in the providence of A03...........Basically I have to leave XD See ya! XD BYE

Jenniferg2: 'Queen Mina'

Mina: IVE DONE NOTHING

Rose S.: What the heck did I just walk into

Jenniferg2: Exactly.

Mina: Bye Keda

Bee: I'm sorry, Jenniferg, I hope rest in peace *throws handkerchief in face*

Rose S.: lol

Celina R.: You've saved us all My Queen

Jasmine: tomorrow we should all write "All Hail Queen Mina" on our hands

ToastNoot: IM IN LOVE WITH MINA NOT JEN

Sofie: bye

Mina: Rose you have no idea

Rose S.: bye keda

Juro: new season of game of thrones

Rg2: I will leave this kingdom be... Until father comes to visit, or mother comes to watch. And then... You will learn the truth about this family. Goodbye... Amine.

KittyEden: and then i referenced Night Vale???

Mina: I need a captian of the gaurd

Jaymii: I will!!!!

Rose S.: Nah me

Celina R.: ME!!

Mariana: i volunter

Rose S.: as long as it

Reneia : Cause explodey things are great

ToastNoot: waits whats everyones role?

Rose S.: is not me

Jaymii: I volunteer as tribute

Mina: Celina was first

KittyEden: wait, wAIT, can I be the royal scientist???

Rose S.: Advisor/secret evil sorceress

Mina: I NEED PERSONAL GAURDS

Jasmine: I just want to be the doctor/healer

Mina: Yes kittyeden

Mina: you can

Zhie: *hands Jaymii a bow* may the odds be ever in your favor

ToastNoot: WHATS EVERYONES ROLE?

MystpopGIRL: I am the crazy jester

Mariana: i'll be one of the ladies in waiting

KittyEden: YEAAAAAAAA

Jasmine: I'M THE DOCTOR pls

Rose S.: I want to be advisor who is also evil sorceress

Jasmine: let me be a healer

Sofie: IM THE HIGH PRIESTESS

Jenniferg2: * Peasants see Jennifer appear in the shadows*

Celina R.: Yay! I'm the guard captain thing

ToastNoot: NO

Reneia : I'm the court sorcerer

Mina: Rose if you are an evil sorceress you will be found out

MystpopGIRL: I am recording roles omg

ToastNoot: JUST GO AWAY

Juro: What Jasmine said

Celina R.: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9785213 Mina fic (acrostic)

Jenniferg2: I'm neither an enemy nor a friend. And I cannot speak, for my

Jaymii: how is Jenn not an enemy?

MystpopGIRL: throws apple at Rose and hits her in the head

Jasmine: I make a discord too

Mina: I rule my people in peace

Jaymii: Hail Queen Mina

Juro: ok night or morning byee

Juro- has left the room

Rose S. *laughs while you stab a lifeless dummy that has been illusioned to look like me*

Redranger: *100 fridges drop on Rose*

Jasmine: join discord if you can

Celina R.: Jenniferg must repent

Rose S.: discord is fun

kara:): heyo everyone first time doing this sort of thing so....

Sofie you tag your work #hailMina

KittyEden: <3 beautiful

Sofie: for the fics

Rose S.: *turns fridges into roses*

Claudia R.: Hi kara

MystpopGIRL: I taged my work #hailmina

Sofie: Ya

kara:): hey

ToastNoot: JEN MUST BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN

Mina: #FREETHEFRIES

Redranger: I have more

Celina R.: I tagged my work Hail Mina

Claudia R.: We're running for another half hour and everyone is currently in a role play

Rose S.: oh nuuuuuuuu

Jaymii: Role play is the best way!!

Claudia R.: Welcome!

Mina: Looks like Genny ran away *Jenny*

Redranger: *Releases fries*

Rose S.: awww

Sofie: YOGERT GERMS ARE PEOPLE TOO

Celina R.: Serves her right

kara:): should i be worried...

Mina: Yes Claudia

Rose S.: *curses celina*

KittyEden: yep

Jaymii: We're going to switch to the comments in the Ao3 story when this is over

Claudia R.: Hee, no they're pretty harmless as long as no one threatens Mina!

Mina: I still have no idea how this happened

ToastNoot: We need to be prepared if they come back

Redranger: I forgot the yogert germs

Rose S.: me too Mina

Jaymii: none of us do

KittyEden: okay fic's done let's post this

Celina R.: #freetheyogertgerms

Mina: *frees Celina from her curse again*

Jaymii: Ok

Sofie: #FREE

Rose S.: awwwwwwww

Celina R.: Why do I keep getting cursed Ugghh

Jaymii: Copied most of it, but I missed parts

ToastNoot: all I know is Mina is the best person in the universe

MystpopGIRL: celina

Claudia R.: Have you been doing anything else for IFD kara?

Celina R.: Stabs rose 17 times

kara:): i think i have found my people

MystpopGIRL: I can help you

Jaymii: Yes Kara!

Rose S.: *recurses celina while she stabs a hologram*

Mina: *snaps her fingers and teleports the REAL rose to her feet*

MystpopGIRL: I have a cure

kara:): actually n..

Celina R.: ARGHHH!

Mina: *frees Celina again*

MystpopGIRL: for the curse

Zhie: *hastily decorates corner office before the chat turns into a pumpkin*

Mina: *places protective spell*

Sofie: curse

Rose S.: *kills mina *jk no *gives gina a rose*

MystpopGIRL: mina do not worry

Celina R.: Creates heild from curse

MystpopGIRL: the crazy jester will help

Celina R.: *sheild

Mina: WELCOME TO THE PARTY KARA

MystpopGIRL: hi kara

Reneia: C'mon guys I jut want to throw myself in front of my queen

Redranger: Hello kara

MystpopGIRL: can you be the gardener

Celina R.: Grabs the real solid rose

Mina: *rose is in chains*

Rose S.: hiiiiiiii kara we are insane

Jaymii : Yes

Marian: hello kara

Mina: Well rose what do you have to say now

Rose S.: have a virtual rose!

Celina R.: Stabs rose

Mariana: rose we are

kara:): dont worry im insane too

Mina: Rose you are in chains

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't miss too much. I barely changed anything. The only things I did were add : and erase when someone joined/left if they didn't contribute to the story. I didn't even fix spelling/grammar/punctuation  
> this will always be the best thing I have ever helped write, and I had a lot of fun.  
> If anyone has more of the story, or sees something I did wrong, make sure to comment


End file.
